Kaleb Slone
:"From my early years to the very last day I spent in Saltcollon, I faced anger, humiliation, violence. The only time I felt powerful was when I fought against my father. And, in my rage, after years being humiliated, I almost killed him. I wanted him dead. He sent me to the Night's Watch afterwards, thinking I was a danger. A danger he engendered himself. I thought I was going to belong to something. I was wrong." ― Kaleb Slone to Samwell Tarly, at Craster's Keep Kaleb Gerart Slone, or Kaleb, was a recurring character of the Game of Thrones series. He was the youngest son of Elegar and 'Oria Slone, '''born in 280 AC in Saltcollon. Kaleb appeared in "The North Remembers" as a new ranger in the Night's Watch, member of the group who went beyond the wall. Kaleb created a strong relationship with Elena, who appeared to him as a man called Elenor and was one of the first persons to find her secret. After Elena was touched by the Night King, Kaleb was called by Jon Snow to bring her back to Castle Black. In order to save her, he hid her blood covered sheets and burnt them in secrecy before being caught by Allister Thorne who showed up Elena naked and threw her among men to be killed. He created a relationship with Elena, implying a sexual relationship. Afterwards, he was forced to leave Castle Black in order not to be torn appart from her. He remained in the jails of Winterfell. He was tortured by Ramsay Bolton who broke his two arms and became the father of a little girl during his captivity, named Elga Slone, born in 302 AC. He remained in jails during the Battle of Bastards, woken up by Jon Snow and cured by Melisandre. He followed Elena beyond the wall and accepted her depature, promising her to take care of their daughter. He then aknowledged, from Bran, that his lover was turned into a White Walker, burying her sword near the grave of her adoptive brother Sam Hockwood. During a major part of the last season, Kaleb appears as a ranger, then as a follower of Jon Snow to King's Landing. Accused of high treason with his brother Yrvin, Kaleb was slayed by Grey Worm after Daenerys Targaryen took the power of King's Landing. He is portrayed by Jackson Rathbone. Biography Background Kaleb Gerart Slone was born in 280 AC in Saltcollon, facing Saltspear, being the youngest child of Lord Elegar Slone and Lady Oria Slone. Unlike his siblings, Kaleb showed no interest in wars and strategies, but more in arts and poetry. He wasn't able to fight alone, which made his father's rage grow since Kaleb, already unwanted, wasn't able to "be a man". His mother, Oria, loved him dearly, keeping him away from fights, managing to make Kaleb love musics. Once Kaleb turned 10, his father brought him and his three brothers to a tournament at Moat Cailin and forced him to participate. Kaleb was nearly killed on his horse by a man who was twice his height, and was humiliated by his father. Following that day, Kaleb began to train himself to fight, growing stronger, performing executions and willingly challenging his brothers. It however didn't end his father's remorse towards him, thinking that his son was a disgrace which needed to be send beyond the wall and never seen again. When Kaleb was 18, Elegar proposed him a fight to proove him which man he was. Kaleb accepted and nearly killed his father out of rage. Finding his son too dangerous, Elegar decided to send him to Castle Black. Kaleb departed soon afterwards. Season 2 Kaleb is a part of the Night's Watch members that go beyond the wall, in the Great Ranging. He frequently taunts Elena for being very small and having the voice of a child, without knowing anything about her identity. Kaleb is however frequently scolded by Jon Snow who asks him to pay respects to his "''brother". As they arrive at Craster's Keep, Kaleb is among the guarding men alongside with Samwell Tarly, who appears to him as a weak man. As Sam asks him about his past, Kaleb tells him about the disgrace he was towards his father who, after loosing a fight against him, turned mad and sent him to the Night's Watch. Kaleb then explains his hate towards his house, since nobody ever wanted to understand him, the youngest son of Elegar Slone. As he is called inside, Kaleb surprises Elena trying to hide her breast with bandages. In shock, he comes closer and tells her that he will keep her secret if she tells him her real name. She accepts the deal and tells him the truth, asking him never to tell anything to anybody in the fear of being killed. After Craster's mutiny, Kaleb and Elena are left for dead and found by a group of wildlings with, on their head, Mance Ryder. He is openly mocked for his features and the absence of a beard, and Elena is mocked for her high voice and feminine body. As her identity is discovered by one of the wildlings, Elena is nearly killed by Mance Ryder, saved by Kaleb who praises the wildlings to lead them back to the wall. Season 3 Kaleb and Elena are discovering the way wildlings live, observing Mance Ryder. They are kept as captives, bound to each other in order to get them both at the camp. Kaleb frequently taunts Elena for being so warm next to him, playfully mocking her lack of persuasion on her fake identity. Kaleb is then forced to go outside and watch the wildlings fight against mystical beasts, taking part to the fight himself by an axe. Mance accepts to free his prisoners, as long as they stay with them before they reach the wall. As Jon Snow heads to the camp, Kaleb warmly greets him. Surrounding a fire, Elena tells them how impressive Sam, her brother, is and how much she wants to see him again, alongside with the Stark children. In the middle of the night, Kaleb is called outside by Elena's screams who is fighting against what appears to be the Night King, far enough from the camp. He comes to her rescue, but is violently pushed back on the ground, and watches the Night King nearly killing Elena before some wildlings appear backwards to save them. Kaleb is told by Jon Snow to bring Elena back to Castle Black to be cured. During their trip back to the wall, Elena confesses how much she would have wanted to break the oath to be longer with Kaleb, making them having a sexual relationship among trees. Season 4 Kaleb willingly hides the true identity of Elena, being with her most of the time to avoid people to recognize her gender. He discovers the relationship between her and Maester Aemon, being one of the last Targaryen alive in Westeros. Kaleb is a part of the crowd once Elena, being discovered, is forced outside and showed naked in front of the courtyard of Castle Black, including Jon Snow, who gets into a fight against a huge amount of men of the Night's Watch. He gets into a personal fight against Allister Thorne, who gets, in a row, into a fight against Elena, nearly killing him. He offers Elena the right to stay at Castle Black, at the condition that she has to deny her gender and become a real man. As Jon and Elena start grieving the Starks who died at the Red Wedding, Kaleb takes part to councils with Black Brothers to prepare a possible attack of wildlings. During his training, he mostly fights against Grenn to show new recruits how to be able to face a wildling. As the Battle of Castle Black begins, Jon gives Kaleb the charge to protect young recruits from wildlings, taking Elena with him in the courtyard. As Elena is commanding the archers, Kaleb spends his whole time hidding the young recruits in the rooms, almost locking them in, to be able to help his brothers. As the wildlings, with giants, invade the court, Kaleb finds Olly alone and brings him with the other new recruits to protect them. He serves as a defender of the recruits and nearly looses his arm in a row. Following the Battle of Castle Black, Kaleb is the one holding the torch which burns the corpses of his fallen brothers. Stannis Baratheon aknowledges the presence of a woman in the Night's Watch and asks Elena to present herself to him in privacy. Season 5 Kaleb participates to the execution of Mance Ryder after being asked by Melisandre to tie him to be burnt. He burns the pire and watches Mance screaming. He is present during Janos' beheading. Kaleb recieves a letter from Saltcollon, informing him that his two older brothers, Ross and Brandon, died during an assault by the House Bolton, being forced to pledge allegiance to Roose Bolton. Kaleb then argues against Jon Snow, asking him to leave to defend his house, Jon refuses. As Kaleb asks why, Jon replies that if the Boltons aknowledge many pieces of the intern organization of the Night's Watch, including the existence of a woman among the Black Brothers. In order to take news of his family, Kaleb however writes letters and sends them by the help of ravens. However, duing Jon Snow's short absence, an army from the House Bolton, led by Ramsay Bolton himself, breaks in Castle Black, following a demand of Allister Thorne who willingly revealed the presence of a woman among the Black Brothers. Kaleb, out of duty and knowing he already broke the oath, demands to be taken at Elena's place. Ramsay concludes by taking them both to Winterfell. As they arrive to the Stark's former city, Ramsay forces Kaleb and Elena to publicly break the oath of the Night's Watch and announce their union. Following this humiliation, Ramsay openly tells his people that Elena is a bastard, a half Baratheon, half Targaryen. Kaleb is forced to assist to Sansa's wedding to Ramsay and faces his lover being taken away to his chambers to be raped and abused. He is separated from Elena for weeks, sharing a cell with dogs. Kaleb also recieves the formal visit of his own father who, with no mercy, stabs him on the waist, telling him that a bastard Slone is about to be born. Kaleb aknowledges the pregnancy of his lover. He becomes a father of a young girl, in 302 AC, named Elga, and finaly has the right to be reunited with Elena and his daughter, sharing the cell of Sam Hockwood, Elena's brother. Season 6 For most of the season, Kaleb remains in the jails alongside Sam, being separated by force from his daughter Ramsay claims to be his. Kaleb has got common visits of his brother, Yrvin, who mostly brings him to torture chambers. Elegar Slone takes a great pleasure abusing his son. In order to prevent a possible escape with his daughter, Ramsay breaks Kaleb's two arms and one leg with a hammer. Elegar spits on his son, calling him disgrace, wishing his death to come. Kaleb remains in jails during the Battle of Bastards, unable to walk or fight, alongside Elena who's scare is growing bigger and bigger, since winter is slowly taking Westeros and the Night King's power affects her more. Kaleb is forced to remain in the jails, unable to participates, and tells Elena that Jon is strong enough to free them. He then taunts Elena for the cold of her touch, the way she can not even be warm anymore. Elena answers that she knows, and that sooner of later she would have to face the Night King to finaly do something, to avoid her pain to grow. Out of pain, Kaleb collapses in the arms of Elena for most of the Battle of Bastards, who creates a circle of ice in order not to be hurt by a guard or by Ramsay. Jon releases the couple from the jails, bringing them to the upper area of Winterfell, forcing Melisandre to cure him. Kaleb is then reunited with his wife and child, watching the death of Sam he burries himself in the private graveyard of the Hockwood family. He is among people who pledge allegiance to Jon Snow, claiming he is the King in the North. Season 7 Kaleb becomes one of the closest rangers of Jon, being even chosen to go with him on Dragonstone, alongside Elena. He taunts Jon Snow on the possibility to create a link between him and Daenerys Targaryen, Jon replies that he will send Elena before him in order to start the negociations. He waits outside the halls with Davos, talking about the similarities of the seas, Davos firmly replies that all seas are different, and that a boy who lived near, at least, a river, should know it. Kaleb is then presented to Daenerys, who quickly rejects his relationship with Elena, noting that a Targaryen should not be corrupted by a small house. Kaleb quickly argues against Daenerys on the existence of their daughter, Elga. Daenerys then nods and accepts to be offended, claiming that Kaleb is not wise enough to confront her. He is forced to head back to Winterfell shortly afterwards with Elena who tells him she is attracted by the Wall. As an emergency, Daenerys gives them a ship and tells Elena they would meet again. Back in Winterfell, Kaleb faces the power of Arya Stark who openly threatens him, stopped by Elena. Since her condition is decaying, Elena praises Sansa to let her go back beyond the wall alongside Jon Snow following a revelation from Bran, who openly told her the Night King needed her and that she would be a great way to stop the threat of White Walkers before they would attack Westeros. Elena farewells her two year old daughter and leaves for Castle Black and later on joins Jon Snow with Kaleb. After Jon is saved by Benjen, in a final attempt to help people, Elena comes closer to the Army of the Dead and gives herself up to the Night King. K aleb watches her sacrifice in disgust, crying to save her, but is caught back by Sandor Clegane. Kaleb is then seen in Winterfell, near the graveyard of the Hockwoods, holding the sword which once belonged to Elena. He digs a hole and places the sword in, falling on his knees, crying for his loss as Bran tells him that his lover is no longer a human, but a White Walker, and called " Night's Lady ". Kaleb attempts to stand next to Jon Snow, but reveals him how much he would have wanted Elena to be among them. Season 8 Kaleb is briefly next to Sansa, greeting the newcomers at Winterfel. He's later seen with Daenerys Targaryen in some rooms of Winterfel, talking about his daughter Elga, who is about to turn three. Daenerys greatly accuses Kaleb of the death of Elena who she considers as one of the last two Targaryen born being alive, not knowing about Jon Snow's true parentage. Kaleb then taunts Jon upon his relationship with Daenerys. During a short talk with Arya, Kaleb is seen pledging allegiance to Jon instead of the true Queen, something which is quite welcomed by Sansa herself, not holding Daenerys close to her heart. Sansa is later seen holding Elga on her knees, playing with her hair. As Podrick begins to sing " Jenny of Oldstones ", Kaleb is seen kissing Elga on the forehead, leaving her to the hands of Varys as they are about to enter in the crypts. A notable expression of fear is seen on the last vision of Kaleb, anxiously gazing at Bran Stark who stares at him. Kaleb is a part of the rangers who are standing around Bran Stark. Kaleb taunts Theon Greyjoy on the fact that it would miss his daughter if he had to die during the battle, to which Theon responds that he has nothing left to loose. Kaleb says that the only thing he misses is Elena, and Theon acknowledges her death as soon as Kaleb mentions her fall beyond the wall, in the arms of the Night King. Kaleb is seen trying to defend Bran, being smashed next to a wall as he notices that his daughter has left the crypts. As he scolds her, Kaleb learns from her daughter that she knows her mother will come back soon, but, also, a supposition that the Night King would wake those old corpses lying in the crypts for so long. As he sees Elena enter in Winterfel, Kaleb urges to take his daughter next to him to avoid her from running to her, which fails since Elga is able to get to Elena and earn one last embrace. Not without fear, Kaleb joins them as he sees the last piece of humanity in Elena's eyes who is asked to kill her daughter. Kaleb strokes her cheek in cries, singing the last parts of the song " Bold Lordlady " as Arya stabs the Night King in the heart, causing White Walkers to break into pieces, and Elena to collapse and then turn into a sort of ice statue on which Kaleb is seen crying at the end. Kaleb and Elga are seen assisting to the burial of those who battled during the Battle of Winterfel. Kaleb declines the torch proposed by Samwell Tarly, hiding his daughter in his arms as corpses are about to burn. He sends a terrible stare at Daenerys, seemingly knowing the truth about who is the true heir of the Iron Throne. Later on, in the castle of Winterfel, during the feast, Kaleb is seen leaving the banquet to mourn upon the body of his late wife, who is exposed next to the Weirwood tree. Kaleb also assist to a sorte of debate concerning the place where Elena's body should remain. As Arya and Sansa demand it to stay at Winterfel and be buried next to the crypts, Gendry demands the body to be taken with him at Storm's End, and Kaleb demands her body to be buried at Saltcollon. Daenerys, on the contrary, demands the body to be taken to Dragonstone, and later on to King's Landing, claiming that her rightful place is where the Targaryens must rule. Kaleb is later seen farewelling Tormund, Sam and Gilly. He taunts Sam on fatherhood before telling him " Don't worry Sam, I've got Jon under my watch ", referring to their former days at the Night's Watch. Kaleb is later seen next to Daenerys in front of the gates of King's Landing and assists to Missandei's execution. Back at the camps, he meets Varys next to Dragonstone, who openly tells him about the true place of Daenerys, and that the King of the Seven Kingdoms must be Jon, being the rightful heir of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Kaleb is briefly seen during the battle of King's Landing, acting more likely as a personal guard of Jon Snow. He is one of the last men who is aware of the situation and attempts to save people. He meets Arya for a short time, before they get spread because of the mob. Kaleb tells her that if he can successfully survive this battle and survive Daenerys, then he would see his beautiful daughter one more time, one last time, before turning into a blooming flower that would cover the icy figure of his wife. Arya takes his hand and shakes it, telling him he will survive and will obviously face Daenerys, one day, because he knows the truth. Kaleb is later seen walking among corpses in King's Landing, carrying a little boy called Aeron, a boy he had force to protect. Kaleb walks to Jon and tells him that he will keep the boy safe, although his queen might try to burn him down as she did with Varys. Kaleb is seen being taken to prisons of King's Landing by the Unsullied, following a rough talk he had with Daenerys Targaryen concerning his daughter Elga. As Daenerys desired to rename the child Regarra, in honour of her Targaryen blood, Kaleb firmly refused and accused Daenerys of being a massive murderer, her status being worser than her father Aerys II. Judging his words as high treason and using the fact that nothing can protect him from death since Elena died earlier, Daenerys chooses to promptly order the execution of Kaleb and of any other resistants to her power. In jails, shortly before his execution, Kaleb recieves the visit of both Arya Stark and Jon Snow. He tells them to protect his children, mentioning Aeron and his sister Astara as his own children. Knowing the impossibility to adopt those two orphans, he makes them keep their name intact but they would inherit a few of his belongings and must take care of Elga as well. He doesn't get the chance to see the two Sellwig one last time before his execution. As he leaves his cell, he crosses Tyrion's one, starting a final chat. As Tyrion asks him about how scary he feels, Kaleb replies that he has no fear, since someone waits him "beyond the blade". As Kaleb is taken to the scaffold, he finds out that his brother Yrvin decided to follow him by defending his sayings. Afte r the sentence is pronounced by Daenerys, Kaleb glances at his daughter, being held by the shoulder by Arya Stark, and notices Elena standing behind her. He smiles to them and nods. As Yrvin pronounces his final words, Kaleb screams " ''Burn the Iron Throne ! ''", causing Grey Worm to slay him after brutaly smashing his head on the floor. As Yrvin's last words take too much time, Grey Worms spends this time to behead Kaleb before finaly coming to the eldest Slone brother. Kaleb is mentionned by Arya to Sansa, who is about to take Elga, Astara and Aeron to Winterfell after owning the right to bring Elena's corpse back to the North. A huge funeral in honour of them is organised, and Elga is later seen holding a red flower she throws on their graves. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Night's Watch Category:Rangers